johnny_cooper_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo Alvarez
Eduardo Alvarez also known as "Edpic 888" is the Quatagonist and Co-Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. Formerly the Deuteragonist in the Prologue Season. He is an old sidekick of Johnny Cooper and now a lone ranger with his car, riding through the city fighting crimes. Biography Eduardo was raised in the Cartel until he was abducted by Gman Rocks when Alvarez was only 5 years old. Gman had wanted to rape Eduardo but was stopped by Nermin who shot Gman's ship sending him to the deep oceans of hell. Nermin became his mentor and teached Alvarez how to become the fastest racer in the galaxy, teaching how to fix cars and operate as a mechanic. Eduardo raced in many competitions against 40 year old virgins when he was only 8 years old. Upon celebrating with Nermin, Eduardo drove so fast that he crashed into a car factory that contained chemicals making Alvarez and Nermin into superhumans. Nermin could turn to fire while Alvarez had the ability to run at the speed of sound since he fell into Sonic the hedgehog's sperm machine. Eduardo started creating his own car that was colored black and red. Using a new technique, he implanted tubes where if he placed his hand and penis into the car wheel, it will release Sonic's sperm into the car's engine and make the car faster than Johnny in bed with Angela. Winning races through his century, he became famous and was named as "Edpic 888" or simply "Edpic". Which is a combination of his first two words on his name "Ed" and "Epic", the 888 was for going to 888 miles a hour. During the age of 18, Nermin left for his own self discovery, while this, Eduardo met Carter Roberson who was lost and needed shelter, they became good friends and shared similiar interests in Vehicles and racing, so Eduardo teached and trained Roberson how to be one of the fastest racers in the galaxy, successfully developing his character arc. Both racing and winning most of the competitions, while this happend, Eduardo started a relationship with a girl for a year until she was murdered.Alvarez became furious and murdered the entire country of Atlantis which is why it doesn't exist. He was send to boarding school for 2 years as a punishment which really isn't nothing for what he did, where he became desperate to drive again. There's where he met Johnny Cooper who became best friends with. As they got to know each other, they both came up with a plan to escape school. Trying to escape, they ended up killing the guards and becoming wanted as a bounty was set on both of them for 2 Mill each. Upon hearing this, Johnny told them about his plan to go for the "Cooper Cane" which was in hell and the only way to reach there is if they killed themselves. They both agreed to get the Cane and the money from the bounty. Before this, they took a break and Alvarez teached Cooper how to drive like a boss and Johnny teached him how to be a master thief. As they both ended their lifes and woke up in hell. They discovered many of the Christian characters from the Bible being in there, Alvarez and Cooper traveled thru hell for years where they where seduced by Amy Adams and Bella Thorne who ended up in hell, however they resisted and met up with Shrek. Shrek was using the Cooper Cane as a backscratcher which got Johnny mad who ended up controlling 2 muscular Shaq's who raped Shrek in the ass for revenge on raping that kid from "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Cooper reclaimed the family legacy Cane and got out of there by getting their souls back by the Devil from Cuphead. Both ended up back in Earth where they both reclaimed the bounty. Alvarez had to go do some unfinished business with someone. He went on a rampage to avenge his girlfriend. Going to the military, he learned how to snipe and all about survival. He later got Johnny to dress as a FBI Agent to steal all the files of murders to find clues on who killed his girlfriend. Johnny and Eduardo traveled thru a facility where they had to kill as many arabs as possible, however Johnny was separated as he was captured by his mentor, Mumkey Jones. Eduardo encountered Oskar and Frank Castle who had the same mission. Getting more information, Eduardo found out a guy by the name of Elliot Rodger is the murderer of his girlfriend. He and Oskar fight him, scaring his whole face. Finally avenging his girlfriend, he went back to racing One day while driving, he traveled thru the war of Hacksaw Ridge where he met with his old mentor Nermin and TJ, luckily he was there as they where about to be executed by the chinese. Edpic runned them over and took em to go look Cooper in Dunkirk. Helping him thru the war and finally reuniting with Cooper. Eduardo has settled on his own farm where races thru the field til this day Category:Main Characters